Kisses
by youaretheunicorn
Summary: Just a Karma and Amy one shot. Karmy.


Amy didn't really know why she was at this party. Well she did. She was there for Karma. Karma had spent most of the day practically begging Amy to come to this party with her and Amy could never seem to say no to her best friend. Amy was sat by herself waiting for Karma to come back with their drinks. Amy was watching Karma closely and couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over the girl's body. She was wearing a tight, black skirt that hugged her thighs perfectly and Amy couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. The blonde was snapped out of her daze when Karma sat down next to her and placed a bottle of beer in her hand. "You could try and have fun, you know?" Karma giggled as she moved closer to Amy on the couch. "Well… You know I'm not really a party person." Amy said with a half-smile. "It'll be fun. If you want to go home we can go? If you want to." Karma said. Amy shook her head. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay for Karma. She wanted Karma to enjoy herself so she would stay for her. "No, no. It's fine." She assured her.

Amy kept drinking to try and loosen herself up a little and it was actually helping. She now found herself in the middle of the floor, dancing with Karma. She had her arms wrapped around the girl's waist as they moved in time to the music together. Amy didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but she had this warm feeling in her stomach that she didn't mind at all. She felt happy in this moment, she always did with Karma. Ever since they first met when they were 5 years old and Karma kissed Amy's knee better when she fell from the swings, she felt safer with her. She was her best friend.

"I'm tired, Amy." Karma whispered to Amy. Amy held Karma's hand and led her to the side of the room. "Do you want to go? You can stay at my place, no one's home and you're kind of drunk." Amy giggled. Karma just smiled and nodded and allowed Amy to lead her outside. Amy's house wasn't far from here so they decided to walk. Karma held Amy's hand tight on the walk home and Amy couldn't help but smile at the contact. "I like being fake girlfriends with you." Karma slurred. Amy smirked and kissed her forehead lightly. "Yeah, me too."

When they arrived back at Amy's they both changed and were soon snuggled up in Amy's bed watching TV. It wasn't unusual for Amy to have Karma wrapped up in her arms but recently it had started to feel different. Karma was resting her head on Amy's chest and was tracing lazy circles on her hips. Amy bit her lip and couldn't take her hand off Karma's fingers, Amy began to run her fingers through Karma's long hair. "Amy?" Karma asked. "Huh?" Amy replied. "Do you think you could ever be a real lesbian?" Karma asked. Amy's mind was screaming 'Yes! Yes. Of course I could.' But she didn't say that. She just shrugged and said. "I guess." To this Karma smiled and said. "Me too." Amy was shocked at the sudden _confession?_ But couldn't help being a little happy about it. "Are fake girlfriends allowed to kiss even when no one else's around?" Karma asked. Amy loved kissing Karma and she was saddened by the fact she could only do it at school. She wished she could kiss her all the time. She wished she could kiss her when she was sick, or when she did good on a test, or when she first work up, or when got sleepy, or when she was happy. She wanted to kiss her everywhere and in any place. "If they wanted to kiss, I guess so. Yes." Amy responded. Karma raised her head and moved her face closer to Amy's. "Can we kiss?" She asked. She didn't sound shy and the question made Amy blush. Amy paused and her breath hitched in her throat. Karma looked into her eyes for an answer and Amy just nodded, eagerly. Karma rested her hand on Amy's cheek and moved closer until their lips met. They kissed before, they had kissed a lot. But only at school. Only with people around. Never when they were alone in bed, or alone in the locker room or alone anywhere. Their lips moved in sync and Amy could feel the heat in her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach. They kissed for a long time and they loved every second. She wondered why Karma wanted to kiss her but she wasn't going to ask. She wondered why every time they kissed it made her head spin and her legs turn to jelly. She wondered if it would be so bad if she and Karma were real girlfriends. She wondered a lot but she wasn't going to ask. She wasn't going to ruin this anytime soon. The night was spent kissing lazily and whispers under the sheets.


End file.
